An Eevee's Life MVF A Triple Rainbow
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: Meet MVF, she is the child of two evevolution gods which means that she is also a pokemonic god. First book in the series, rated T for safety okay!
1. Chapter 1

**An Eevee's Life-MVF **  
**Book 1-A Triple Rainbow!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere, in a cave, lies a newly hatched eevee, sleeping. Her mom, a white umbreon with red markings, licks her child, tasting. This umbreon is known as Dark Nova, the most barbaric umbreon in the region of Johto, and she is full from her last kill.  
Her offspring, has been given the name MVF, has red fur with a ruff and a tuft of blue hair and had purple eyes, nose, and stripes across her cheeks. That's right, this new eevee was female. She came into the world not knowing that her father was just killed by her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

5 Years Later (Or 13 Eevee Years Later)-

MVF had grown to the size and shape of a 13-year-old eevee. she was getting better at hunting, but preferred peacha berries instead. Dark Nova used her as a punching-bag now and then. She had no friends. And she still did not know anything about her dad, except that the fact that her mom said that he was yellow. Things were normal around there.  
There was also the weird fact that she was not allowed to mingle with the other pokemon who roamed the are. But one day, Dark Nova had to find another meal for dinner, so MVF thought she would roam around and chat with the other pokemon before her mom got back.  
She started on Route 15 to mingle with some grass and water types, but before she got near, she heard them mention her mom's name.  
"...and so, why is Dark Nova not on the prowl these days?" said an Azumarill.  
"You still don't know what happened after she defeated Colabri, her own husband?! Her egg hatched!" exclaimed an overexcited Hoppip.  
"WHAT?!" yelled Azumarill.  
"Yeah, but the worst part is, she still hasn't even told her own daughter that SHE personally killed him." quivered Hoppip.  
If you are wondering what MVF would do you would pick:

(a)scream (b)runaway home (c)lose her mind (d)all of the above

A: If you chose (d), than you are correct!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

MVF ran and ran, she accidentally bumped into a few other pokemon, on her way back to the cave. She stopped, she thought that Dark Nova would kill her if she told her what she had learned.  
She was never good at keeping secrets.  
So, she did the only thing possible, packed a few peacha berries and set-out to Olivine City to hitch-hike a boat to Sinoh. She wanted to get as far away, as possible, from her mom.  
She was running away.

'There',she thought, seeing the first light of the snowy mountains of Sinoh,'I don't know where I'm going, but, at least I'm away from mo-, Dark Nova'.  
She then vowed to never call her "mom" ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The boat then, gentily, bumped against Snowpoint City's harbor, waking MVF. She then jumped into the water, it was freezing (but being a water type had benefits, while, also, being a fire type, no benefits what-so-ever), ignoring the cold, she swam to the pier and climed onto the port.  
She scanned the area, it was so beautiful here, in Sinoh, she could see the center (she might have to go their later), the temple (where it held the mighty Regigigas), the very long Route 217, and...Lake Acuity.  
She then took-off to Lake Acuity, she needed water and a place to rest. If, she was lucky, she might be able to see Uxie.  
BUMP!  
"HEY!"  
MVF got-up and rubbed her head. She accidently bumped into a human, but the worst was that he started raising a ball...  
She gasped as she remembered what Dark Nova taught her about these balls, they were known as "pokeballs" and they had the power to trap pokemon forever.  
The boy threw the pokeball down, but somehow she was feet away from the boy now. She looked up to find a winged glaceon holding her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She was hovering, in the arms of a winged glaceon, ten feet above ground.  
"Who are you?", asked MVF.  
"My name is Joy", said the glaceon,"and you are safe from the pokemon poacher."  
Down below, the poacher was cursing some awful things that she had heard from Dark Nova before. "DAMN! WHY I OUGHT-OF &%!*$^&$^&%!$%^...".  
"Try not to listen, little one." said Joy.  
"OK," huffed MVF,"first, I am thirteen years old, and second, my name is MVF."  
"Let's talk back at Lake Acuity." mumbled Joy.

***

After much swooping and soaring, they make it to a clump of bushes at Lake Acuity. Joy then pulls away some branches to show a hole in the ground. MVF then enters with Joy closely behind.  
"What is this place?", asked MVF.  
"This is my home," answered Joy, "unfortunately the poacher caught my "firey" friend, so this place has been freezing over, I hope you don't mind."  
"Why, no, I don't, you see, I'm a fire and water type, so I'm nice and toasty, and can't feel anything.", answered MVF.  
"Really?", asked Joy, "Then could you please lit the hearth, please?"  
"I, I don't know," stammered MVF, "all I have ever done was ember, but maybe I could try some slight flamethrower."  
MVF then walks slowly to the heart and breaths deeply, "FLAMETHROWER!". A burst of heat comes forth from MVF's mouth and swooshes into the hearth.  
"Wow...", says Joy awestruck "it has been so long since I have seen such a flamethrower so powerful."  
MVF wasn't listening, she was awestruck herself with her first ever flamethrower, and now she had a new kind of heat in her stomach. Her last heat was small and flickering, this new heat was large and bursting with energy, wanting to burn down towns and forest.  
She was now afraid of this new heat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Okay, I see your problem."  
MVF had just finished telling Joy about her whole "running away story" and was now feeling better.  
"So, what do you think?", the young eevee asked.  
"You might need to see Jay-C.", answered the winged glaceon.  
"Who?"  
"Jay-C, he is an old jolteon, who had plenty of adventures before he had a thunder-stone. He might tell you how to get you an evolutionary piece."  
"What! I need to know how to defeat Dark Nova, not evolve!"  
Joy sighed, "You're too weak to just prance up and challenge her, besides, even if you learned all your moves, pumped your stats to the limits, and reached Lv. 100, you still would have 99.999999999% chance of losing!"  
MVF thought, "I see."  
"What is your level, anyway?"  
"20."  
"What are your moves?"  
"Flamethrower, Tackle, Aqua Tail, and Bite."  
"That's impressive, but you still need help."  
MVF sighed,"So, where can I find his Jay-C?"  
"Jhoto."  
"WHAT THE FLYGON! I WAS JUST THERE!"  
"I know, your only means of transport are boating and flying. Boating would be too dangerous, in case Dark Nova is watching the shores."  
"Wait, flying?"  
"Yeah, I know the move Fly, and besides I want to come."  
"Really?"  
Joy looks to the side,"Yeah, anything is better than this Houndoom Hole, there's poachers, trainers, reckless pokemon, and tourists, nothing is worth to live here."  
MVF cocks her head to the side, ears dangling,"I kind of feel you, Johto has been uneasy since Ho-Oh and Lugia have awoken, but don't worry, they're asleep again."  
MVF and Joy then pack some belongings and head for the entrance, they then get ready for take-off when they reach the water's edge. If it was only MVF, then she could have sworn that she felt the presence of Uxie.  
Or it was the feeling of having her first ever friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Swooping, soaring, sweeping.  
MVF and Joy were doing all of those things right now. Well, Joy was the one holding MVF, while she was flying.  
"How much longer?", asked MVF.  
"About any minute now.", answered Joy.  
And as she finished that sentence, the last cloud disapeared from below them.  
"Okay, I'm going to drop."  
"WHAT?!"  
"I'm going to drop."  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
And so they dropped.  
MVF blacked out when she hit the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_MVF...MVF... _  
"Five more minuets..."  
MVF was feeling lighter than air, it felt good, and relaxing.  
Then, a new voice entered her mind.  
_MVF, WAKE UP!_  
"FLAREONS!" MVF bolted onto her four legs.  
"Whoa!", said Joy, "You are more jumpy then a bunch of spoinks on a trampoline!"  
MVF didn't care, she was shaking violently, she was even shaking so much, she could see the world in a blur.  
"WHYAMISHAKING?"  
"I think I gave you too many oran berries mixed with moomoo milk."  
"WHEREAREWE?"  
"Jhoto."  
"WHEREDOESJAY-CLIVE?"  
"He lives in the Ruins of Alpha."  
"HOW FAR IS THAT?"  
"One, your shaking is wearing-off, two, a few routes, we can get there in a few minuets if we fly."  
"No. I would like to walk."

***

**4 Hours Later**

"We made it!", piped the red and blue eevee.  
"Let's, not, walk, five, miles, next, TIME!", huffed the winged glaceon.  
They then walk toward the center of the ruins.  
"Where is he anyway?"  
"He is supposed to be in the main temple, or was it the most sacred?"  
"Ohh..."  
They scurry in different directions until they find a pidgeott guarding a certain temple.  
"Password.", spoke the gigantic bird.  
"There is no password, Harold.", answered Joy.  
"Enter.", finished Harold.  
The duo enter the temple and find a puzzle.  
"Okay,", started MVF,"I'll just put this one here, and that one there, and twist that, and complete that with this-"  
"WAIT! NO!" but it was too late, they dropped down into the inky blackness of the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

THUNK  
"Whew, that was close!", gasped MVF.  
"Hey, MVF, I need to tell you something.", started Joy.  
"Yeah."  
"It's really important."  
"Go on."  
"Can you handle it?"  
"YEAH!"  
"CAN YOU GET OFF OF ME?!"  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
There is then much shuffling in the darkness, unknowns, everywhere, watch.  
"FLAMETHROWER!"  
The unknowns then scatter with the sudden burst of light and heat, illuminating the cave and showing a red eevee with a blue tipped tale, ruff, and hair tucked to her right, and a winged glaceon with two red arrows pointed to a cross on her cheek. The red eevee had her mouth open, to show a blazing fire, illuminating the cave...or, like a flashlight.  
"So where is this guy?", asked MVF. the light going out then on.  
"Try not to talk too much,", Joy answers and pulls out a map,"okay, we need to fly eight flaffy's, two salamance's, three Jirachi's, and one Dialga."  
MVF drops her mouth, sending more light into the cave, and lets out a few embers.  
"LET ME SEE THE MAP! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!", the red eevee the lunges at joy.  
"TACKLE!", MVF attacks Joy.  
"AIR SLASH!"  
"AQUA TAIL!"  
"BLIZZARD!"  
"FLAMETHROWER!"  
"SHEER COLD!"  
"HAH! NO EFFECT! FLAMETHROWER!"  
MVF knocks Joy out-of the air and snatches the map. She then has confused expression on her face when she looks at it.  
"Uh, Joy? What am I looking at?"  
"OH! That's...just...NOTHING!"  
"Okay, it IS a map, but, why is it covered with hearts, snowflakes, and lightning?"  
"W-w-well, you see-"  
"OH MY GOLURKS! YOU GOT A CRUSH ON HIM!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"QUIET!"  
The duo then silences them selves, and turns around to face an angry jolteon.  
"CAN'T A GUY GET SOME SLEEP IN SOME RUINS?!"  
He then spots MVF and goes into shock.  
"Oh my,", he starts,"you're the eevee from the prophecy!"  
"What?", says a bewildered red eevee.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Quickly.", said the jolteon.  
MVF and Joy followed him to another statue that resembled a rhydon.  
"Inside.", he flipped a switch, the statue's mouth opened very wide enough for a large vapreon, umbreon, or leafeon could fit into. The three climb the statue and into the mouth, with led downward (like a slide). When they reached the bottom, the jolteon shocked a light bulb, which illuminated the room, and laid down on a yellow pillow.  
"Excuse-me, but, who are you?", questioned MVF,as she laid down on a red and blue pillow.  
"Aww, I think you might recognize me.", he answered.  
"You're Jay-C,",Joy said, blushing,"you might be able to help us find MVF's evolutionary piece."  
"Hmm...", he looks at MVF,"that, I do not know. BUT! She looks very familiar, she might be from the "Rainbow Prophecy"."  
"What's that?", asked MVF.  
"Oh, that,"sighed Jay-C,"it's just a legend, but mostly a story, it speaks about novas, shooting stars, and, surprisingly, rainbows."  
"Could you tell us?", asked Joy.  
"Fine. But, I must warn you, this legend is forbidden.", answered Jay-C, darkly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_dark dark dark_

_red blue purple_

_shooting star fights darkest of the novas_

_shooting star leaves, nova wins, egg hatches, rainbow appears_

_light light light_

_nova weakens rainbow_

_shooting star rises_

_rainbow runs_

_rainbow and snowflake bond_

_rainbow and snowflake seek thunder and bond_

_rainbow goes weak and seeks rainbow heart to become new_

_rainbow captured and becomes new_

_snowflake and thunder bond further_

_heroes go to nova and fight the battle of new beginnings_

_nova falls, rainbow rises, shooting star returns_

_red blue purple pink yellow_

_rainbow snowflake thunder shooting star become one_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The room grew quiet when Jay-C finished the prophecy.  
"So, there you have it, the prophecy.", the jolteon said.  
"I don't get,", said MVF as she flicked her tail,"it says "rainbow, snowflake, and thunder", are those beings?"  
"I would think,",started Joy,"that you're rainbow, I'm snowflake, and..."  
"I would be thunder.",finished Jay-C.  
MVF and Joy just returned him blank looks.  
"Oh, come-on!-"rainbow and snowflake seek thunder", MVF and Joy will visit Jay-C!", said he.  
"Okay...", started MVF,"but, what does "rainbow goes weak and seeks rainbow heart to become new" mean?"  
"I think it means that you are still an eevee and need to find a heart scale to evolve.", answered Jay-C.  
"Wait,", Joy interrupted,"I thought heart scales weren't evolutionary items."  
"You're right,", answered Jay-C,"but, MVF is special, and the prophecy says "rainbow heart"."  
"Hold on!",butted MVF,"I thought I was a shiny eevee!"  
To her surprise, Joy and Jay-C laughed.  
"Sor-r-ry MVF, but shiny eevees are silver with white ruffs and white tipped tails.", Joy said before laughing again.  
"Well, maby we should start looking for a heart scale.", MVF said, changing the subject.  
"You're r-r-right, MV-V-VF!", Jay-C said as he continued to laugh while Joy had recovered from her laughing fit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They left the cave, half past nine, two girls and one boy in one, straight line.  
Jay-C was now wearing an expert belt around the middle, when MVF asked him why he wore it, he said, it was to power-up his fighting type moves.  
"Where are we going?", asked Joy.  
"The beach, it has plenty of heart scales.", Jay-C said as they walked.  
MVF was quiet, she was torn between being a weird eevee and the eevee from the prophecy known as "rainbow". If the prophecy was true, then who was shooting star?

***

"We're here!", announced Jay-C as their paws touched the sandy beach on rout forty.  
"It should be somewhere,",started Joy,"they are REALLY rare, humans use them for fashion, collecting, trading, and tools."  
The trio searches and searches with no luck, until they see a trainer yelling.  
"I FOUND SOMETHING! I FOUND SOMETHING!", he then squwats to pick-up his prized item, but the real shock comes when the trio sees what the hand-  
"OH MY GEODUDES! THAT'S A HEART STONE!", explains Jay-C.  
"Jolt, jolt, joltjolt.", is only what the boy hears, and turns his head in the team's direction.  
"SCORE! Fow Blaze, help me out!", the boy says as he throws a pokeball into the air, the pokeball then releases a vulpix.  
"Eeeh!", whimpers Joy as Jay-C rushes over to protect her.  
"MVF, go and get your heart scale, I'll fend-off this vulpix!", shouts Jay-C, "HURRY!"  
MVF dashes over to the trainer and blocks his path, there was no escape. She glanced into the background and saw Jay-C brick breaking, focus punching, and thunderbolting at the vulpix, while it embered, fire spinned, and shadow balled.  
"So,",the boy began,"you want to fight? Lucky for you, I brought an extra pokemon. GO! BLASTER!"  
The pokeball then released a gigantic blastoise that looked like it could K-O any eevee that stepped in it's way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The blastoise then stomped on MVF, but she quickly dodged the attack and used tackle, taking 1/8 of it's health points.  
The red eevee thought about how to get the blastoise weak enough to get to the human child. She then noticed that the blastoise didn't attack with it's right arm, she saw this after getting with repeatedly with arm thrusts.  
MVF jumped, aqua tailed the blastoise's face, and bit down hard on it's right arm. Her calculations were, that she took 1/4 of it's health points from the aqua tail, and 1/2 of it's health points from the bite. The blastoise now had only 1/8 of health points left. She charged at the human.  
The blastoise was too weak too attack her, so it let her past. She jumped, the human ran, she flamethrowered a circle around him, he was trapped. The red eevee started advancing on him, determined. The boy searched his pockets for another pokemon, he didn't, but, what he did find was an empty pokeball. He threw it, she dodged, he cursed, she advanced again, he cowered. She sniffed for a heart scale, it was in his back pocket. MVF nosed into the pocket and grabbed the heart scale with her teeth and retreated through the fire (she used aqua tail on part of the fire as an opening for the boy) and back to her friends.  
She finds the vulpix, defeated, and Joy healing Jay-C's wounds.  
"I ought et!", exclaimed MVF, with the heart scale still between her teeth.  
"ALRIGHT!", cheered Joy.  
"THAT'S THE STUFF!", grinned Jay-C.  
The red eevee then dropped the heart scale in the sand and placed her paw over it.  
"Ready?", she asked.  
"Ready.", Joy and Jay-C answered in unison.  
She thrust her paw onto the heart scale.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Nothing happened.  
"What?!", exclaimed the red eevee.  
She pawed again.  
And again.  
And again.  
Again.  
Again.  
Again.  
Again.  
Again.  
Again.  
Insert five letter word here.  
"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!", screamed MVF as she pushed hard on the heart scale  
CRACK.  
The heart scale broke.  
Dead silence.  
"What...", gaped MVF.  
"How...", mouth Joy.  
"This isn't...", shook Jay-C.  
The trio had their muzzles open in shock. Heart scales were indestructible. This must be a fake one, everyone thought.  
"HEHEHEHEH!", giggled the boy, in an inhuman voice  
POOF!  
Instead of the young trainer, was a giggling zorua.  
"YOU!", shouted the three in unison.  
"Let's go, Foxblaze, Blaster.", ordered the zorua, "We must report to Dark Nova."  
The vulpix and blastoise marched-off to the zorua.  
"TELEPORT!", screamed the vulpix.  
And they were gone.  
"DRAGONIGHTS!", cursed Joy.  
"We were tricked by that, that, that PYSHDUCK!", shouted MVF.  
"Let's camp,", started Jay-C,"it's almost nightfall."

They had a silent dinner of an assortment of berries, appricorns, and moomoo milk, and finally, bed.  
MVF was drifting into a dreamless sleep. She started to dream of going down a rainbow, searching a bottomless ocean, flying with purple wings, drinking the richest of waters, befriending the legends, and laughing with Joy and Jay-C. Until it became a nightmare. Humans chased after her with pokeballs, Joy and Jay-C attacked her, her mom killed her, there were no heart scales left in the world, and she saw an image of some yellow pokemon falling into the stars.  
Then a voice came.  
_MVF go to Unova, to Undella Town. You'll find the underwater ruins, search inside. Go, at first light, Dark Nova is watching you._

The next morning, MVF told the winged glaceon and the bandedged jolteon about her message. They agreed to hitch a boat to Sinoh, and travel to Hearthome City and high-jack the gym's hot-air-balloon.  
They packed.  
They left no evidence.  
They went back to Olivine Town.  
They got a boat.  
They left.

_end of book one_


	16. Afterword

** This is for those who haven't seen me on deviantART.**

Yep, the first book is rushed, but I swear, the second book is supposed to be much much much much better. Rainbleon Rising is the sequel is anyone is wondering, and the chapters are longer and more detailed.


End file.
